Letters for an Angel
by Crosheo
Summary: An angel never takes a break, not even for the holidays. So it comes as no surprise that Angela is curing those who need her. What she wasn't expecting, were letters from her past comrades. What's the ex-overwatch gang doing for the holidays? (A two-shot, for now)


**WOOOO A NEW FANFIC!  
AND IT'S OVERWATCH!  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or any of its characters!**

 **Summary:** An angel never takes a break, not even for the holidays. So it comes as no surprise that Angela is curing those who need her. What she wasn't expecting, were letters from her past comrades. What's the ex-overwatch gang doing for the holidays?

Overwatch - Normal text

"Overwatch" - Speech

'Overwatch' - Thought

 _OVERWATCH -_ Heavy emphasis

 _(Overwatch)_ \- Author note

 **Overwatch** \- Letter text and Author text

* * *

'So much for spending the holidays with my friends and family,' Angela thought after attending to an infirmary on the other side of the campus. Collapsing on her bed, she let out a tired sigh and thought about the current situation she was dragged into. The everyday war between the Sunni and Shia in the modern day middle east is still going on strong. No one was quite sure how or why, but 10 years ago war was declared amongst the two Islamic tribes. Every day was a constant fight for the physician to keep the innocent civilians caught in the crossfire alive. "Well, whatever friends I have left," she mumbled to herself.

Angela just got back to her temporary home, a medical tent designed for her and another attendant. It might not a have been a life of luxury or carry all of the medical equipment she needed to perform most regular wartime procedures, but it was the best she could get in her situation. Settling in the middle of the desert inside a refugee camp can make it difficult to transport even proper hospital beds.

"Oh, Angela, are you're on standby for next hours." Angela spared a glance at her roommate, one she didn't bother remembering their name. Not that she didn't like her, she was a sweet woman, it's just that her English wasn't fluent. This was also considering she was the only person among her peers who could speak the language good enough to be legible. They can communicate basic messages, but conversations are far and few between them. Even her name was a pain to pronounce. "Do you need me to get anything you need?"

"Nein, it's fine fräulein. I just need to sit down for a bit." Angela replied in with a reassuring tone. The Nurse kept solid eye contact on her. Angela sat quizzed at her confused glance before realizing her error. "Glute- I mean sorry." She quickly stood up before taping her chest lightly. "No, but thank you." The nurse simply gives her a nod before going back to straightening out her bed. Mercy sighed before lying back down on her own bed, ready for some shuteye.

Suddenly there was a knock on the post of her tent before an older Arab doctor walked in. She quickly made a beeline towards the nurse, speaking a few words of Arabic to her before handing her a bunch of filled envelopes. Angela looked on in sorrow, realizing the letters were from the nurses family, making sure she was okay during the holidays. She wasn't jealous really, if a little, but depressed that the poor women had to spend time away from home, just to fix up a mess the war has caused. However, the older women quickly stole a glance from her and handed the nurse a few more letters, pointing at her as she does.

This caught Angela's attention as she sits up and stares at the exchange. The older woman leaves, but not without waving to both of them and giving a calming smile. The nurse quietly stores the letters away for safe keeping, most likely saving them for when she comes off duty. After securing the letters, she turns to Angela so she can give her the few packages she has received. Before she could start walking, Angela appears right in front of her with a gleam in her eye, excitement coursing off her like radioactive energy waves. The nurse gives a soft smile, understanding her situation, and carefully hands her the letters, "For you."

"Danke," Angela exclaims, grasping the filled envelopes against her chest. "I mean... thank you," she corrects herself, offering the nurse a smile of gratitude in return. The nurse bows and starts to continue her preparations for her service. Wasting no time, Mercy sits down on her chair at her personal desk and grabs the first letter.

Reading the name of the person who sent it fills Angela with warmth in her heart. It's from a past patient of hers, one who she hasn't heard from during the past decade of Overwatches disbandment. It was from Genji.

While Genji might have been a little bit of a pain in the ass before Overwatch collapse, the fact that he was sending her a letter made her giggles in glee. He must have changed since she last saw him because last time she checked Genji _HATED_ writing cards. With a passion too. Poor Gabe had to physically force him to write a card to Fareeha for her 16th birthday. The fact that he got his head out of his ass about _b_ _eing a stupid abomination that she was the cause of,_ gave her reassurance that there was hope in the world.

Without wasting time, she quickly grabbed a letter opener and cut the top of the envelope open in one swift strike, _(Get it!)_. Glancing inside, she found both a folded piece of paper and a pure white feather with a little bit of black on its tip, most likely from the ink. Pulling the feather out first, she carefully twirls the beautiful specimens between her thumb and index finger. Standing up, she stands towards the slit open in the tent and lets the natural sunlight rebound off the feather, which she assumes belongs to a swan. The rays the setting sun penetrate through the feather, causing it to act translucent, giving it a warm orange glow.

"Pretty!" Angela hears and slightly turns her head to her left. The nurse is smiling while staring at the feather intently. "Such pretty, well kept..." she stops before gesturing towards it. Angela chuckles at the co-worker's actions. Not out of her lack of English but more off of her astonishment.

"Ja, it is very beautiful, " she comments before reaching for the letter she left on the desk. Turning her back towards the sunlight, using it as a light source so she can read, she reads the first few words and can't help but laugh.

 **Dear Angela,**

 **I need healing!**

After calming down for a moment to get her bearings, she continues to read the letter with a warm smile on her face.

 **It's been far too long since I last saw you, and I believe that means we have some catching up to do. Currently, I'm spending the holidays in Nepal with my master...**

* * *

 **BOOOM! The first chapter is done. What did you guys think of my new story? Did you love it, hate it, be sure to let me know via comments or through PMs.**

 **It's been forever since I've last written a story and I think it's about time I delivered. I was bored during the Christmas break so I thought that this might have been worth a shot.**

 **I had quite some fun writing this, and I hope it's a good start to a new series. I plan to post another chapter about Genji's stay in Nepal within the next week, most likely around the first week of January. If you guys want me to continue or have any suggestions, just let me know. I'm always open to ideas.**

 **For anyone wondering about my Nastu the SpiderDragon story, I most likely won't be continuing it.** **Not only have I been losing interest in Fairy Tail recently, but I've constantly hit roadblocks during its development. I just feel like the situation is very bland and poorly written. I'll continue it if you really want me to, but I most likely won't be able to do much with it. There are a few characters I really want to introduce, but they're much later in the storyboard, so it's going to be tough.**

 **Thank you for reading my New story, I hope you enjoyed reading it :D**

 **That's all for now. I'll see you within the foreseeable future.**

 **This is Crosheo, Signing off...**


End file.
